Technologies have been developed for both golf balls and golf clubs to provide a certain sound or feel. However, some “off-center” hits produce an undesirable vibration that a golfer can feel through his hands. In addition, an undesirable sound can be produced from the same type of off-center hits. For example, a golfer may have a shallow swing that misses the sweet spot of the striking surface and thereby creates contact with a leading edge of the striking surface. Because the speed of the club head generates a large amount of force upon impact with the golf ball, a significant vibration can be transferred through the club shaft and grip to the golfer's hands. As golf manufacturers and designers seek to improve various areas of club performance, the “feel” characteristics of a golf club must achieve a certain level of performance.